galactic_warrior_empire_nexusfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Updates - Sepetember 2018
Galactic Warrior Empire September 30th, 2018 Earn to get to unblacklisted Program This system is a new system and what ever skills you have that can benefit the clan, 1 day of work wont be enough, it's working to earn until proven otherwise. Eligibility Membership Blacklist. Not Eligible: Earn to get to Unblacklisted Program Blacklist. This program is nicknamed The Final Chance Program! Officially in effect as of September 3rd,2018. Servers dropped from the clan #Orange Roleplay Acquired On: July 11th, 2018 Dropped On: August 27th, 2018 Reason for being dropped: Failure to respect clan mates who wanted to be staff in multiple communities in the GWE GTA Network. #Pinnacle Roleplay Date Acquired: August 11th, 2018 , Date Dropped on : September 8th,2018 Reason: Co-Owner Resigned #Sky Roleplay Date Acquired: August 5th, 2018 , Date Dropped on : September 10th,2018 Reason: Co-Owner Resigned #Radical Gaming Roleplay Date Acquired: August 23rd, 2018 , Date Dropped on : September 13th,2018 Reason: Failed to respect clan members of various positions in the clan and in the server's staff position's real life schedule. Apply to get your community unblacklisted program This program allows you to apply to get an chance to get your community unblacklisted from the clan, Minimal requirements: Must be a Server Owner or equivalent on ranking, you can apply for the chance that is once a month. Eligible: Blacklisted Servers Not Eligible: Must had not started issues with the clan and anything in the clan such as the clan's game servers and such. Must had not started problems with anyone in the clan. Must had not been added to the blacklist recently. Server getting reblacklisted, history can tell. Apply Here Effective as of September 23rd, 2018. Attention server owners of your server being acquired Galactic Warrior Empire For oversight of the server's highest staff ranks by the clan, it's at your own expense, make sure to give notice to the clan's territory leader depending which game its in and the high council. Eagle Roleplay Owner Making False Claims about the Commander & High Council of Galactic Warrior Empire We tried to resolve and defuse the situation, then when I made an staff report to their Spanish Owner: CristopfherA. He ended up making the false claim since he was first granted an unblacklist from the clan threw the current program that does it, then he wanted more than that. Here is the public release of peace talks Daniel's False Claim Official Statement from the Commander & High Council We never have any plans to take them down, they sunk themselves in their development stage, note they formed on August 27th, 2018. We tried to resolve the issue and make peace. The main Owner Daniel aka Joker of Eagle Roleplay thinks that having discord hyper squad grants extra rights over discord servers he doesn't own, when it says in the fine print that it's events related in your own personal event's discord server. Further information, there is no fake messages all completely raw. RuneScape Classic: Farewell RuneScape Classic was the first version of RuneScape, released in 2001. For many years we've left all of the content from the original game available to play. Whilst it's seemingly been happily plodding along since then, it is with great sadness that we have taken the difficult decision to say goodbye to RuneScape Classic, which we will be winding down over the next 3 months. It has been amazing to see such dedication amongst those of you who have kept playing RuneScape Classic over the last few years, some of you have even managed to reach max total! However, it's not all fun and games. With advancements in technology helping to further support both RuneScape and Old School RuneScape, our tools are no longer compatible with Classic. This is particularly a problem with our community safety and macro detection tools. The game is now easily abused with the use of 3rd party macro tools, and botting has become an increasing issue. We've not fully supported RuneScape Classic for years, so why are we suddenly seeing it as a problem now? The truth is that bots and lack of community safety tools are serious problems, however, we also feel that we can no longer offer long term service reliability due to the growing risk of unrecoverable game breaking bugs. The number of bugs is getting worse, and we're gradually seeing the game breaking. It's important to highlight these are bugs which we won't fix, most of them we can't fix due to the unsupported nature of the game. As such, rather than have the game break indefinitely without any warning, we wanted to give everyone the opportunity to have their last goodbyes. The RuneScape Classic servers will be taken offline on the 6th of August 2018. After such date, it will no longer be possible to log in to the game. You will still be able to make full use out of any outstanding membership time you have up until that date, and any remaining membership will remain valid for both RuneScape and Old School RuneScape. Thank you for your support over the years. The RuneScape teamRuneScape Classic: Farewell Rouge Old School Runescape Jagex Mod "Hi there, This is a message from Jagex Player Support. As part of our ongoing investigation, unusual activity was identified on a number accounts, including this one, which resulted in the movement of wealth and items back into the live game. As a result of this investigation a member of The OldSchool Team has been dismissed from employment at Jagex for misuse of moderator privileges as related in the following newspost . We have decided in these rare circumstances to return your account to as close as possible the state it was in prior to the incident by returning your lost wealth. Please note that due to certain unavoidable restrictions we may return platinum instead of specific items so you can purchase replacements. We take matters like this very seriously and, as such, we would like to assure you that we have taken steps to make sure that an incident like this will not happen again. If you need further help, check out our online support centre. ” — Jagex Player Support Mod Jed Runescaepe Wiki Jagex's Official Statement (Above) Additional Headlines #OSRS Moderator Fired for Abuse of Privileges #Old School Runescape's Jed 'Mod Jed' Sanderson Fired for Abusing Staff Privileges #9 Billion in Wealth Refunded Due to JMOD Hacking! #Jagex moderator fired for stealing 45 billion coins from Old School Runescape player (Updated) Additional Information This is the worst incident to happen on Runescape since Jagex Mod Reach got fired which can be found Here. Our clan's high council managed to avoid being another victim of Mod Jed! Looking for information about items or prices or help with quests on Runescape? #Runescape Classic Wiki #Old SChool Runescape Wiki #Runescape Wiki Newest Divisions that had formed in the clan #Graphics Design Division - Leader: Designer Lucy References Social Links #Skype #Discord #YouTube #Facebook #Steam #Twitch #Twitch Community Category:Newsletter Category:Archive